drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Dagda Egan
Email: AgileShinobi@aol.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 5"10 Weight: 146 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Dagda was born in Tear. He was a Orphan who lived in a children's home while he was there he got the very basic of Education he was able to learn how to at least read and write. he stayed there till he was 10 by then he knew no one would ever take him from there so he left making his way on the streets stealing food and close after a while he fell in with a gang of kids who ran the streets stealing and causing trouble for any one. they would pick on younger kids and jump groups of other kids. At this time in his life while walking threw the upper part of town he noticed a knife laying on a table near a hawker selling some goods as he walked past he stole it and start wearing it in his belt. He when from stealing small things to jumping people in the city streets for money he kept this life for only a while till some one who he tried to rob ended up beating him up and he went back to just stealing foods and goods from stores. He slept in Empty homes and broken down warehouses. He found him self at home running the streets stealing for a living thinking nothing could go wrong. That month after stealing from a store owner some of the local guards got hold of him this was his first time in jail and his last as punishment they burnt a ?€œT?€� in to his lower forearm for ?€œThief?€� after this he found it that he had to leave the city. He travels the road stopping in small inn?€™s to perform small knife tricks for a place to sleep and some thing to eat he soon got the idea for simple tricks knife throwing and other small act?€™s till he made it to Caemlyn. There he tried to make a honest living at the age of 14. He tried black smiting but he soon dropped out from that he tried to work with leathers but found it to boring. He soon fell back in to his old ways stealing small things and find new places to sleep. One day as he walked out side the gate he notices some of the Queens guards practicing he sat and watched them practice simple forms. After that he ran threw the woods with his knife slashing and jabbing at trees laughing. He now knew what he wanted to do but he didn't want to just be part of the queens guard he wanted to join some the best fighters around he wanted to learn from the best to become the best he wanted to be a warder. He now knew what he wanted to be he sat around dreaming of it till one day he left Caemlyn. When he got his first view of the white tower he stood in awe. He slowly made his way down never wanting to forget the very first time he shall Tar Volen a poor thief from tear now stood at the gates of Tar volen wanting to become a Warder. He would give it his all and train hard he took a deep breath and made his way threw the gate walking in to the city this was it?€?.no turning back now. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios